


'Til Death Do Us Part

by ArreisofAvalon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, First chapter is safe, Genocide, Marriage, No Sex, Post Genocide, Resets, Second chapter is feels, Tissues may be needed, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, genocide spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArreisofAvalon/pseuds/ArreisofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-Hey, Tori!"<br/>"Oh, there you are, Sans. After that lovely dinner, I was wondering where you'd gone to. You disappeared!"<br/>"Y-Yeah..."<br/>"Sans, are you okay? You seem uncomfortable."<br/>"I-I just have to ask you... Um... K-Knock knock."<br/>"Really, Sans? Heehee, okay. Who's there?"<br/>"W...Will."<br/>"Will who?"<br/>"Will... you?"<br/>...<br/>"I-Is that a ring?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of Something New

It was a time of joy and prosperity. It had been at least a year, now, and the event that everyone had longed for with baited breath had finally arrived. Humans and monsters alike wanted this to happen, and most couldn’t be more thrilled when the announcements finally reached them. This had been a long time in coming. Everyone was excited.

Sans couldn’t be more nervous.

“Brother, you must stop sweating this instant! Your suit is going to look so messy!” Papyrus scowled, putting his hands on his hips as he analyzed his brother’s appearance. “Sans. You look tense.”

“H-Heh,” he said, his grin shaky on his face. “B-Better call the circus if I’m tents.” He gulped and set about trying to tie his bow tie. The joke didn't help at all. His hands shook the entire time. 

“Sans, stop trying to cover up how you feel with puns!” Papyrus squatted down, taking his brother’s hands in his and lowering them. His brother’s pupils were gone, leaving a black nothingness behind. Sweat beads marked his forehead. Papyrus shook his head, setting about with Sans’ tie. “Now, please Sans. I’m your Best Man. I’m here for you to lean on!”

Sans didn’t respond for a moment. He didn’t even lean forward onto Papyrus for comedic effect, which worried the younger brother considerably. “Sans? Please, are you okay? I’m worried, you’ve been acting odd all day. First the tailor’s, then at lunch… What’s wrong? Today is not the day to feel sick.”

Sans gulped again, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. “Y-Yeah, sorry Paps. I’m just… I’m n-nervous, is all.”

“Nervous?” Papyrus rose a brow, grinning. “You?”

“Well, yeah, Pap. I’m sorta getting MARRIED. It’s a big deal!”

“Stop fidgeting.” Sans begrudgingly stood still as Papyrus tied his bow tie. “Now, this is indeed a big deal. Undyne and Alphys’ wedding was quite the celebration, after all, and this is even more anticipated than that one!” Sans grunted, not commenting on it - though, Papyrus noted, his knees trembled just a bit. “Not only that, but this is the woman of your dreams that you’re marrying. Why, she likes puns AND can make spaghetti, so she’s at least half-cool. I suppose I can understand nervousness.”

Sans chuckled a tiny bit at his comment, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “She _is_ quite a woman. I-I just… I’m marrying her, Pap. What if this is a mistake? What if she regrets it later? I mean, I’m really not husband material. I’m lazy, and I’m really not all that strong an-”

Papyrus stood, putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “Brother, I will be perfectly honest with you now, which is no different than I always am, but it needs to be stated now. You are, by far, the best thing in my life.” Sans’ eyes widened slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak before Papyrus cut him off. “I’m not finished yet! Now, Sans, you often tell me I am the ‘coolest’ brother, and that is very nearly true. But it is sadly wrong!” He crossed his arms, shutting his eyes and grinning brightly. “The coolest brother is in fact you!”

Sans rubbed his head, his face beginning to shine a light blue. “A-Aw, Paps, come on. I’m blushin’.” 

“Too bad! Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus smiled, dropping his arms to his side. “Toriel is quite happy with you, Sans. You are very cool and very awesome, brother. I believe you will be happy together for a long time, and the GREAT PAPYRUS is NEVER wrong!” He laughed, turning and grabbing something from the basket of supplies he’d prepared.

Sans smiled, glancing in the mirror next to him. He had to admit, while the outfit wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, it did _suit_ him. Heh. He straightened out the cuffs on his arms. Hopefully this would all go well… He was pretty _rattled_ and the moment, meaning he’d be a lot more likely to slip up… He heard Papyrus clear his throat. “Yeah, bro?”

“Well…” Sans turned and glanced at his brother. Papyrus was hiding something behind his back. He looked disgusted by something. “I, the great Papyrus, am always prepared for the worst. As such, I have brought something that will help you if my pep talk did not suffice.” He cleared his throat again and showed Sans what was in his hands.

“... Socks and slippers?”

Papyrus looked as though he was angry about something, or just disappointed. “In case you… get cold feet.”

There was a brief silence. 

…

“I love you so freakin’ much, bro.” Sans grabbed Papyrus and hugged him tightly, bursting out with laughter. 

Papyrus simply groaned and hugged him back, putting down the fuzzy slippers. “I’m so disappointed in myself now.” 

“Don't be, Pap, that was brilliant!” Sans smiled, taking an easy breath. The laughter had gotten most of the jitters out. “Thanks, Papyrus.”

Papyrus sighed dramatically before giving Sans a smile. “I suppose uttering such a painful pun was worth it for you, brother.”

“Sure you didn't like it, even a little?” Sans smirked. “Didn't fill you with warm fuzzies?” He asked as he gestured to the fuzzy slippers.

“BROTHER, I SUDDENLY REALIZE THAT PUN WAS A GRAVE MISTAKE!”

“Nah, Pap, I think you got to the _sole_ of the matter! Come on, don’t I _seam_ better now?” Sans laughed as his brother just groaned, yelling loudly. He did feel a lot better. He made a mental note to make spaghetti later as a gift.

 

*~*~*~

 

Sans cleared his throat, fixing his bow tie once more. It felt too tight around his bones, strangling his throat. Although, that could just be the nerves. He glanced back at Papyrus who gave him a thumbs up. Heh. At least his Best Man had him, right?

And, uh, all of Snowdin - and practically all of the underground - too.

Sans glanced out at the chairs arranged on the grass, sitting in mostly even rows. Just about every single chair was filled. He could see quite a few monsters he recognized. There were even some humans in the crowd. Everyone was chattering with everyone else, and they all seemed happy. Thankfully, the outdoor wedding had paid off, and the day was beautiful. 

Sans looked back at the sky. The sun was starting on it’s way down towards the horizon. It should be setting fully right as the ceremony finished. If everything went according to plan, that is. Alphys and Undyne had helped plan it all out, so he was fairly certain it would all pan out smoothly. Mettaton had tried to help too, but after he suggested disco balls and a full, 160 LED light show… Well, he picked out beautiful flower arrangements in the end.

Sans fiddled with the shining flower he wore. It was a rare type of echo flower that had lost its ability to echo. It shone just as brightly, despite it all, and it looked nice on his suit. Frisk and their friend had found it in Waterfall. He only hoped Tori would like it.

He jumped slightly as he heard music. Everyone began to settle down. He gulped, shivering slightly. Suddenly, he felt VERY uncomfortable up in front of everyone. He was ridiculously nervous all of a sudden.

“Calm down, Sans,” Papyrus whispered. “Just watch for Toriel.”

Sans licked his lips, taking deep breaths. He heard the music playing. The curtains beyond all of the chairs parted, and Frisk walked out, wearing a little white sweater and white pants. They had a floral crown of pink and yellow flowers, and they scattered little pink petals from the basket they held. Sans couldn’t help but smile at the sight, despite his fears. Petals covered the aisle. Frisk did a pretty good job.

Frisk reached the front, winking at Sans before taking their place at the side of the main event. Sans winked back. He glanced back at the curtains as they parted once more. If he’d had a heart, it would’ve stopped beating. He felt his breath slip away and a bright blue blush rose to his face as his bride entered the room. 

She had forgone a perfect white dress for one of a more earthen hue, just a shade or two of a summer day overlaying the eggshell tone of her fabric. The top criss-crossed her shoulders, wrapping close to her neck to hold the back. Around her waist, golden jewels rested, pinned to her dress and creating a musical sound as she walked. Her horns had simple golden rings around them, and around her neck was a simple necklace adorned with a jewelry flower - amber-yellow, with a beautiful pearl in the center. She wore no veil, so her chocolate-colored eyes were wide and open for all to see shine in the sunlight. 

 

Sans felt his knees go weak. 

 

At her side, Asgore led her down the aisle. Everyone saw it fitting; this was a celebration of letting go of the old and bringing in new joy. Toriel and Asgore couldn’t come together again, but they would part as friends. Sans had both of their blessings in this marriage, and that seemed to put to rest many doubts and concerns among the king’s subjects.

She walked to the altar with grace in each step, the entirety of those gathered dead silent as they watched in awe. Sans had stopped shaking - he was too stunned to do anything but drink in her beauty. Papyrus watched him, a small smile on his face. Frisk tried to contain their giggles. 

Toriel reached the altar, glancing at Sans. He felt lost in those sparkling eyes. The processional music fell silent as she looked him over. She looked… confused. “... Are… Are those slippers?” she asked, trying to contain her laughter.

Sans felt his blush worsen, rubbing his neck softly. “P-Papyrus thought it’d be a good idea… i-in case I got cold feet.”

He didn't realize how loud he’d said it. Laughter broke out among the crowd. Sans grinned at their reaction despite his embarrassment, but felt even greater joy as he heard his bride’s laugh ring out, more musical than any of the golden trappings she wore. He sighed in happiness, chuckling to himself.

“Are we ready to begin?”

Both Toriel and Sans looked to the minister present. A human that nobody knew - he looked mildly uncomfortable, but that was likely because he was out of his element. Evidently, this was his first monster wedding, and he was a little lost. Both nodded, and the minister began.

“Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Toriel and Sans. This occasion not only marks the beginning of their commitment together, but a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, respect, and most of all, love.” 

The minister glanced around the audience, a bright smile on his face. “If there are any in attendance who have cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“IF ANYBODY SAYS A WORD, I SWEAR I’LL RIP YER HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YER A-”

Mettaton quickly covered Mad Dummy’s mouth, embarrassed beyond belief. “Cousin! Please, darling, no need to get so riled up!”

“Oooh… we’re gonna ruin the ceremony…” Napstablook drifted behind his chair, trying to hide.

The minister resumed looking uncomfortable and Toriel giggled. Sans just shrugged. “The Blook family’s got some pretty strong feelings. Don’t worry, we’ll talk to them later and lift their _spirits_.” The joke made the the audience laugh, and any tension caused by Mad Dummy’s outburst was instantly relieved.

The minister relaxed visibly. “I-Is this normal at monster weddings?” he whispered, a small, bewildered smile on his face. 

“Just proceed as normal,” Toriel said, giggling softly. “This happens from time to time.”

The minister took a deep breath before smiling. He cleared his throat and the audience settled down. He glanced around before resuming. “Marriage is an ancient tradition of humans and monsters alike. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before the Universe celebrating the union between these two people today.”

He glanced between Toriel and Sans, chuckling to himself. “These past years have seen us through a startling change in times as the world adjusted to new things. The monsters joining us here today are perhaps the biggest change the world has seen in many years. There have been celebrations, just as there have been trials. But now, before both the humans and monsters here to witness this event, we see a change for good.” He glanced at Frisk, nodding softly. “In the words of children who know far more than I, ‘there is sadness in passings, but in this passing into the new, there is only love. Not the love that burns and festers in the soul, but real, true, warm-in-your-heart love.’”

Sans glanced at Frisk and smiled. Frisk just gave him a thumbs up. _God, I love this kid_ , he thought to himself.

“At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Toriel, would you please deliver yours first?”

Sans looked back to his bride, taking in her beauty once more. She showed no signs of fear or shakiness. Toriel smiled back at him, trying to contain a grin that threatened to break across her face.

 

“...Knock knock.” 

 

Sans felt his smile grow. 

 

“For years, I wondered who was there.” She giggled softly. “And every time you answered me, you told me more and more about yourself. From behind that door, I came to love that silly monster who joked with me and laughed with me and made my solitude bearable.” She looked down at her hands, a light blush taking to her cheeks. “And as I crossed that barrier with you by my side, and we grew closer and closer… it is finally now that the door between us is gone.” 

She looked back up to meet his eyes. “Sans. I am finally ready to say ‘come in’. I am ready to care for you as you have cared for me without even knowing who I was. I am ready to bridge any gap to find you on the other side. I am ready for you, Sans, and I promise my everything to you now.”

There was silence in the audience, but for some happy sniffles and hasty tissue blowing.

Sans took a deep breath. 

 

In.

 

Out.

 

“What’d I do to deserve you,” he whispered under his breath. Her only response was her beautiful smile.

“Sans? Would you deliver your vows?”

He tried to fix his bow once more - it just refused to stop strangling him - and nodded. 

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“I bet… most of you guys gathered here today to see me marry this beautiful woman think I won’t take this seriously.” There was silence in the crowd. “Some of you probably think I’m going to laugh this up and pull my comic act like I used to back underground. Well… I’ve always been full of surprises, haven’t I?”

Sans chuckled softly, looking down at his feet. He couldn't meet Toriel’s eyes as he said all this. “I don’t remember when I first knocked on your door, Tori. I don’t remember the first jokes I said to you, or stories I’ve told you, or the endless stream of pick up lines I tried to practice at that door when you didn’t show.” There was a bit of laughter from the crowd. “I’ve always had the worst memory… And it just feels like so long ago. I’ve lived… a hundred thousand days like that. Everything seemed to repeat, before now.” He shut his eyes, sighing. “I would repeat the same old jokes and same old stories and they just lost all meaning… Before I met you, life just didn't mean anything… But now, when I’m talking to you, all the jokes and stories and everything else fades away, and I remember what’s important.”

Sans looked up, his eyes still shut as he felt himself relax a bit. He put his hands in his pockets, trying to remain as relaxed as possible to keep his voice from shaking. “Tori, when I see you or hear you or am even _near_ you, all the years fade. All that repetition doesn’t matter. When I’m with you, it feels like the first time for… for everything. The first joke, the first story, and the only thing I care about. I promise, always and forever, to keep that love with you. You’re my best friend, Tori, but you’re also so much more than that. You’re the woman I love, and I will do _anything_ for you…”

“And when it’s all said and done… and you’re starting to get tired of my puns and awful jokes…” He shrugged, laughing a tiny bit. “Well… We’ll go back to that first joke of ours… and we can start again. That's my vow to you.”

There was silence all around. Sans opened his eyes and immediately took his hands out of his pockets, reaching out towards his bride. “T-Tori, are you okay?!”

Toriel sniffed, wiping away her tears with her palm, a shakey smile on her face. “S-Sans… I love you too.”

Sans grinned, glancing around. Many of the monsters in the audience were crying - Mettaton was downright sobbing - and there were tissues all around. Papyrus was crying with a large smile on his face, making no move to hide the tears. “G-Gee… Didn’t mean t’turn on the waterworks,” he muttered, rubbing his neck nervously.

The minister cleared his throat, a bright smile on his face. His nervousness seemed to have faded now. “Toriel and Sans… Please, join hands.” They took each others hands. Toriel giggled at the touch of his bony fingers, just as he chuckled at the tickling sensation of her fur. “Toriel, do you take Sans as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” she said, that musical laughter behind her voice as she said it through her joyful tears.

“Sans, will you take Toriel as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

“Hell yes.” The audience laughed.

“May we have the rings?”

Frisk walked up, having produced the rings from… somewhere. Sans suspected the dog in the first row had kept them for safekeeping until this moment. Frisk gave them both the rings they required. “The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner. Please, repeat after me.”

“I, Toriel, give you, Sans, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.”

Toriel repeated every word, lifting Sans’s hand and slipping the ring on his finger. She made sure to push it back as far as possible - it was just barely loose around the bone. They’d been sure to get a tight fitting ring so it wouldn’t fall off.

“Please, repeat after me.”

“I, Sans, give you, Toriel, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.”

Sans took his bride’s hand and slipped her ring onto her finger after repeating the words. He never let go of her hand.

“Toriel and Sans, by the power vested in me, I am pleased to pronounce you wife and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love. You may now kiss the b-”

Neither could wait any longer. Toriel lifted him up easily, being as strong as she was, and kissed him square on the ‘lips’. Sans chuckled, kissing her back as best as he could - thank goodness for versatile bone. The crowd cheered and Papyrus finally broke down, crying and shouting about how excited he was for his older brother. Frisk threw all of their remaining flowers up in the air around them.

The minister chuckled. “Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting Mr. and Mrs… um…”

Sans broke away from Toriel, grinning. “Serrif. Mr. And Mrs. Serrif.” They both chuckled and shared another kiss.

The minister shook his head, clasping together his hands with a bemused smile. “I now present Mr. and Mrs. Serrif.”

The audience all stood, clapping loudly, humans and monsters alike. Papyrus cried loudly, sobbing “Nyoo hoo hoo”. Frisk crossed over to him, patting him on the back. The music began, and Toriel and Sans began to make their way down through the aisle, now husband and wife.

*~*~*~

“Are you ready for this, Sans?”

Sans put his hand on her side, the other squeezing her hand gently. It was difficult - she was so much taller than him - but that wasn’t about to stop him. “I’ve been ready for this since we first met, Tori.”

She smiled and nodded toward the stage. Undyne gave her a thumbs up before nodding to everyone else on the stage. Shyren prepared herself. Napstablook looked down at their turntables. Undyne cracked her knuckles and counted out a brief beat before beginning to play the piano she was seated at. Shyren began to sing along, her beautiful voice ringing out. 

Together, Toriel and Sans began to dance. He hummed along, dancing as best he could. It was strange, their dance, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Soon enough, others joined in the dancing. 

Muffet danced with her spiders. Mettaton and Papyrus danced together, trying to best the other in poses. Asgore stood by the punch bowl. Migosp danced alone, hissing at everyone who attempted to get near them. Frisk just danced with everyone. Everyone was having an incredible time.

Eventually, the music faded. Sans glanced at Papyrus, who met his gaze, eyes wide. Sans looked conflicted for a moment, but he shrugged. “Ah, what the hell…” He released Toriel’s hand, winking. “I think you’ll like this.” He began to make his way to the stage. Papyrus squealed and quickly turned to Mettaton, whispering emphatically about what was about to happen.

Sans walked up onto the stage, tapping the microphone. “Heheh… Heya, everyone.”

 

“HIYA, SANSY~”  
“Sans!!”  
“Sans, are you gonna sing!?”  
“....”  
“Grillbz says you’d better sing after Karaoke night a few years back!”

 

Sans chuckled, holding up his hands. “Yeah, yeah… I figured I should treat the missus, you know?” Toriel blushed lightly, giggling as he pointed to her. Everyone clapped for her, cheering. “This is a song I know pretty well anyways… And well… It’s perfect for me and Tori.” 

He turned to Napstablook and nodded before clearing his throat. “Here we go.”

The music started, and everyone instantly began to cheer. He laughed, rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Wise men say~_

People cheered as they recognized the song.

_Only fools rush in.  
But I can't help… falling in love with you._

He unhooked the mic, lifting it from its holder with a wink to Toriel. She giggled, trying to stop blushing.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows, surely, to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes…_  
_Some things are meant to be~_

He swayed softly, grinning brightly as he shut his eyes.

_Take my hand…_  
_Take my whole life, too…_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you~_

Toriel hummed, smiling brightly and giggling. Everyone sang along, and even when the song ended, more music came. New performers took to the stage. Papyrus and Mettaton did a duet. Shyren held a concert. Even Asgore sang, once he had enough ‘punch’. It was a festive ordeal for all. As the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon and most went to their homes, Sans and Toriel continued to dance, holding each other. They danced on as though time meant nothing.

“Sans! It’s time to go home!” Sans and Toriel glanced over at Papyrus. Frisk sat on his shoulders, waving. “It’s beginning to get late, and I do not want you to grow sick before the honeymoon because you stayed out all night!”

Sans laughed, waving back. “Alright, alright, Papyrus. We’ll be right along.” Papyrus nodded, smiling and chatting with Frisk. Sans glanced back at Toriel, smiling softly. “Mrs. Serrif, shall I escort you home?”

She giggled, offering her hand. “Why, I’d be flattered, Mr. Serrif.” As Sans took her hand, she grinned and wrapped her other under his arm, hoisting him up to her height. He gasped, but laughed as he stared her in the eyes. She smiled. “...I love you, Sans… I’ll always love you.”

He chuckled, grinning. “‘Til death do us part, right?” He shook his head. “Gonna be a little hard, seeing as I’m technically already dead, being a skeleton and all. So, I guess that means we’ll be together forever.”

Toriel laughed, which led him to laugh as well. And, together, they leaned forward for another kiss. As they did, Sans knew this was one memory he would never forget - this would be the first kiss in a long line, he swore to himself.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Leave your comments about it if you want. There will be another chapter, but consider it a sort of 'AU ending' that ends MUCH more tragically than this ending. I might do two endings, actually, but most likely will only do one.


	2. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You be the moon, I'll be the earth_   
>  _And when we burst?_   
>  _Start over._
> 
> Sans wakes up.

“‘Til death do us part, right?”

He heard distant laughter.

“Gonna be a little hà̢͞rd, seeing as I’m techn̷̷̛ìc͞ally already dead, being à̢͞ skeleton and all.”

The laughter... wasn’t his this time?

“So, I gue̶s̷s̀ that mea̷͡͏̀ņ̡͟͝͏s̡̡͏̨ we’ll be to̧g͟e͘͟t̶h̀́er forever.”

She laughed, a musical sound. He felt warm, and content, and finally happy - not that grin he put on for others to see, but a real smile. 

 

It was… wrong.

 

“Yo̷u͘ ҉ca͢n̷'̛t ͘u҉ndèrst͝anḑ how this f̴e͜els”

 

How was this wrong? It couldn’t be. He was alive. Good. Happy. Alive. Fine. They would be together forever.

 

“Th̶è̡͜ ͝͡m̸͟͟or̢̛e̸̕҉ ͝ you ki҉ll͡, ̀ţhe ea̧͘s̨͢͡ì̕e̛r it is̷̀ ́҉t̨͢͢ớ ̸͢͞di͝s̷͞t̨á͡͠nce yò̡u̡̕ŗself.”

 

He felt new and alive and perfect with her, finally complete. 

 

“t͟͏̴h̸̛e ̧̢̧m̨͡͏o͘ŗe̛҉́ ͢҉y̡̛ớu̸͡ ḑi͞s̷̵̡ta̛n͘̕͜c̛͞ȩ y̧̨͜o͢͝͞u͢҉̢r͟͝ś́e҉̵̸l̸f̵͞, th͠͠e͟ ̶͜͜ļ̛e҉͟ş͜ś̨ y̸͘͠ó͘u̴̢͜҉̛ ̛͡w͘̕͝͡͞í̢̨͡͝ļl͡҉̶̵ h͞͠ ҉̛̀͞u̡͝ ̷̨͞r̵͝ ͝҉͠t̢̀́͢.”

 

_Need to w͟͝a̢͟ke̡ up for gods sake wake u͠p̛͡ ̢wa̧k͡e҉ ̀͞up̨͏ ̸͜p̴̛ļ͝ęà͏͝s͜͝e͟…_

 

He was in **L ͠͝ ͏O͘͟͞ ̷҉ V̴ ̵̡͢ ͏E̕**.

 

 

“Do̢͇͕̠̺͈̥͟͜͡ yo̡͐̿͆͌ͧ͋͜͝ü̡̍ͪ́̅ͮͦ̅̄̈͘͠͞ think ev̸҉̶̴͟e̴͝͝n the w̨͎͐͌ͣ̅̚ó̸̡̉̅ͧ̾͋҉̰̘r͍̣̺͖͙͈͚̽ͫ̇͛ͨ͜s̸͎̩̣̯̬̟̭̘̏̎̎͝t̴͖̱̳̘̋͒̽̾̀́ person cą̵n̵͟͟ c̨̧͠͞ḩ̶͜ang҉̶͜e̵̷͢͠?

[*FIGHT]

 

Sans jolted awake. “W-WAIT!!” 

He sat up quickly, trying to ignore the blackness that tugged at the edges of his vision as he moved too fast. His hand clutched his shirt tightly, though it gave him no comfort. He tried to think, despite the pounding in his head. He tried to remember. What had happened, why had he woken up, what had made him...

…

“N...No…”

The d… dream… The proposal… The wedding. Then it all just...

“N-No, nonononono…”

He didn’t have a heart, but somehow, he felt something beating in his chest rapidly, threatening to break his ribs. He was panting - tears started to well in his sockets, illuminated by a blue light. His eye. No, if that was- that meant- it was real? He was sweating, his entire body shaking. That can’t have been real! Not that! 

“No… G-God, no…” He shook and shuddered. “No… no, no no no no…” He held his head tightly, bringing his knees up to his chest. He rocked back and forth in place, taking shallow, uneven breaths, tears streaming down his face. “N-No please, please be a nightmare… J-Just a normal nightmare, not real it’s not real please…”

But the words wouldn’t stop echoing in his head. 

 

“I’ve been ready.”  
“Figured I should treat the missus.”  
“Together forever.”  
“Everybody can be a good person, if they just try.”  
“You can’t understand how this feels.”  
“P-Papyrus-”

 

Sans gulped, shutting his eyes tightly. He held her in his mind’s eye, trying desperately to remember every single aspect of his dream. The battle faded in his mind, all the blood and that grinning child - how could he care about that worthless kid right now, with everything else he remembered? With… with her...

An almost honey colored dress. Laughter that bounced around in his skull and left him wanting more. Golden rings. An amber flower. Chocolatey eyes that sparkled with trust, understanding - he even remembered the words he said, god WHY did he remember so much THIS time of all times why of HER - and her smile, god that smile, that quivered as she cried happy, joyous tears at his vows, his promises-

“Always and forever,” he whispered, his blank eyes staring at the blankets tangled around him as his bony fingers slipped against his skull, slick with sweat. “A-Always and forever, a-and I don’t e-even remember - w-why can’t I even remember her name?!” He tried and tried, but for the life of him, he just couldn’t think of her name. He kept trying, but every time he tried, it just… 

Disappeared.

He shut his eyes tightly and sobbed as quietly as he could. The beating in his chest began to slow down. The whooshing in his skull ceased. He felt like he was going to be sick. He heard birds singing outside. Each chirp just reminded him of that sunset wedding and the promise he’d made. Always. Forever. How long had ‘Forever’ lasted? A day? Two? Forever had ended how many resets ago? After the wedding, how long ago it must have been, there had been someone bad enough to cause him fight. To kill. His wife had been dead. 

“S-Sorry, Old Lady,” he whispered with a bitter, disgusted laugh through his tears. “T-THIS is why… why I never make promises. I always have t’break ‘em in the end.”

 

*~*~*~

 

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“A knee.”

“A knee, who?”

“A knee one you like!”

She laughed and laughed and laughed. “Oh my! Ha! That one was very good, sir.”

 

_It just isn’t the same._

 

“Heh. Glad you liked it!” Sans shrugged, shutting his eyes, a wide grin on his face. “Just thought of it on the spot.” _Or remembered it on the spot, I guess I should say._ He shoved his hands in his pockets, opening his eyes and taking in the snow all around. His footsteps had left markings where he’d walked, leading up to the door. How many times, now, had he walked that same exact way in those same exact footprints?...

 

How many times had forever been, now?

 

“Oh! I have one! Knock knock!”

Sans sighed inaudibly, his grin just as wide. “Who’s there?”

“Iva!”

“Iva, who?”

_I’ve a sore-_  
“-hand from knocking!” She burst out laughing at her own joke.

“Haha!” He struggled through his laughter and neglected to inform her that he’d heard that one before. “Nice one, Lady. You’ve sure got a knack for these, huh?”

There was a brief moment of silence. He heard her place her hand on the door. It was so soft, he almost missed it. “...Sir?... Are you alright? You aren’t laughing nearly as much as usual.”

The air in Snowdin felt colder today. Maybe it was just because it’d been summer in his dreams. He still remembered the smell of the flowers all around them. He still remembered her voice, too. Such a lovely voice. Such a lovely ceremony. So many flower petals had been everywhere and the sun had set at the perfect time, so the light gleamed like stars in her eyes. It’d been a lovely, lovely… 

 

Dream.

 

“Yeah. Sorry, just… didn’t sleep very well.”

“Oh no! Is it too cold where you live? Perhaps you should get some more blankets, or perhaps you own a sweater?”

Sans laughed, his eyes scrunching up a bit and his smile shaking as he tried to hold it for her. God, why did she have to be so caring? So loving? Now he knew who she was, what she was like, and he couldn’t tell her… anything. “Nah, it’s good. Thank you for caring, Miss.” 

“Well… If you’re sure. I just do not want my friend to grow so tired that he cannot make jokes anymore!” She giggled softly. “If you’re sure you’re fine, then I will not stress the point.

Sans took a deep breath, standing and turning towards the door. “Yeah… Knock knock.”

“Oh? Who’s there?”

“Broken pencil.”

“Broken pencil who?”

Sans’ grin finally fell. “Nevermind. It’s…” He put his hand on the door, hearing his bones grate against the rough surface. He laid it flat, pretending he could feel her hand again. “... It’s pointless.”

Her laughter just wasn’t the same.

*~*~*~

Sans couldn’t sleep. He’d tried and failed so many times. Each time he closed his eyes, all he could see is her. Her smile, her beauty... All he could see was everything he was missing. He donned his coat and began to walk.

His footsteps seemed to fill the same holes he’d made a thousand times in the past. Each stride matched the ones he’d made not long ago - how many times, really, had he walked this same road, this same way? 2000 times? Three? Hell, a million is what it felt like…

How many times had he married her?

“Heh… Always DID have the worse memory… Can’t even keep numbers straight.”

He sighed. He had never been able to remember everything from the resets. He remembered times where Papyrus was a king, but was that just a memory from childhood? A time where Alphys had asked him to locate a phone number, had grown serious - or maybe that’d just been an anime they’d watched together. All of them tended to blur together, until he wasn’t sure if it was just a dream or just… a nightmare...

So why was this one so clear in his mind? Why, of any reset, did he have to remember a time when he’d been _happy_? In the past, all of the dreams had been horrible. They’d been awful. Even the ones where he made it to the surface had left him feeling worthless - he would wake up minutes after leaving the underground. This… this one happened after at least a year. Maybe two? He didn’t know.

But he remembered so much.

A human child, living with him - calling him “dad”. He felt himself smile shakingly. They’d said it with so much happiness. And Papyrus, driving around and discussing his plans to become a soccer coach with him. Mettaton made it big. Alphys and Undyne had finally hooked up, had even gotten married. Asgore was happy, finally, after all this time. And the Lady…

God, why did he have to remember it all?

 

It was getting dark again. Dark, darker, yet darker. 

 

Sans quickly ran into the trees, supporting himself against a trunk. He took deep breaths. “Come on, come on buddy… You’ve never had it this bad before, just take a deep breath…” He continued to breathe, trying to stop shuddering. It felt so much colder in Snowdin now, like any and all warmth had been sucked away. Grillby’s, even, felt lukewarm, even fake. Everything just felt… fake.

He gulped, taking another breath. In, out. In, out. The panic that’d been setting in faded away like the breeze. “God…” He rubbed his face, sighing. “Get a hold of yourself, Sans… Y-You’re… pretty rattled…”

How long ago had he said that one? Was it to Papyrus, when he was tying a bowtie?... Or had it been to her, just to try and hear that gorgeous laugh one more time, the laugh that just didn’t feel the same after hearing how much happier she’d been at the wedding?...

Sans stood tall as he heard a long creak.

_The door… opened._

“I-Is it her? Or just…”

Sans zipped away, shutting his eyes through the shortcut. He peered through the trees, following the child as they walked. He stepped on the branch - just like always, he’d forgotten it was there - and it broke. The kid didn’t even flinch. They just kept walking. His eyes narrowing, Sans walked up behind them as they paused at the gate. “... Human?”

Maybe this one would… would be better? Maybe this one would bring back what he and the lady behind the door had? He remembered what the woman had asked him. Protect any and all humans. He’d made that promise to her, and he didn’t intend to break it. Not after he’d broken the most important promise he’d made to her already. This one, he would protect. He would protect this kid with his life if it made her happy.

The child turned and shook his hand. The whoopee cushion went off and Sans made a show of laughing. “Heheh! The ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick! It’s ALWAYS fun… ny?...” 

...

“...That’s… uh… your cue to laugh. Or, uh, to emote at all?”

The child watched him, their face void of any emotion. Sans glanced them over, taking in their dusty, red ribbon and old striped shirt. They looked… bored? And was that a toy knife at their side? Looked old too. This kid just felt… off. “Gee, lady,” he whispered to himself. “You really know how to pick ‘em, huh.”

He talked with the kid, trying to get a reaction. Nothing happened. Still, maybe this kid was just bad with jokes? Everyone’s got their own sense of humor, he guessed. He tried to grin as he asked the human to walk through the gates. As the human turned and began to walk, he just kept in mind his promise. Protect the kid with his life, no matter what.

As he walked, a familiar song came to mind. A familiar love song.

_Huh. Wonder why that came back now, of all times._

 

*~*~*~

 

The sound of humming drifted down the hallway. Birds were chirping loudly outside, but Sans paid them no mind. Eyes closed, face looking blissful, he hummed and swished his hand in the air in time to the invisible music. To anyone else, he would’ve looked utterly at peace.

The steps stopped nearby. The humming cut short. Sans opened an eye, hand still raised.

Right on schedule.

“Heya.” He put his hand back in his pocket. “You’ve been busy, huh?...” The kid didn’t respond, other than a sadistic grin. Sans stood straight, stepping in front of them and staring them in the eyes. “So, I’ve got a question for ya’.” He shut his eyes, remembering the words from the dream he’d woken up to so long ago. “Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”

He heard the child step forward.

“Heh heh heh heh…” He shook his head. “Alright… Well, here’s a better question.” He opened blank eyes, trying to hold back his anger. “ **Do you wanna have a bad time?** ”

…

“‘Cause… if you take another step forward… You are REALLY not gonna like what happens next.”

They stepped forward, raising the knife in their hand. It sparkled in the light streaming from the windows, just like the eyes of someone Sans once knew.

“Welp. Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises.”

He shut his eyes. The child watched, stance wide, ready for anything. 

… He still saw her smiling face. He could smell the butterscotch scent that followed her everywhere, and taste the lipstick that’d been on her lips when he’d kissed her. He could feel her fur on his bones. He could still hear her laughter… and the song she’d been laughing at.

“Y’know, kid… It was a beautiful day outside.”

They relaxed, confused as their knife began to lower ever so slightly. Sans realized he was going off the ‘script’. He wasn’t following the dream anymore, and this monster probably knew that. But honestly? He didn’t give a crap anymore.

“Birds were singing… Flowers were blooming… Days like that… They deserve to be remembered.”

He opened black eyes, reaching forward and ripping out the soul the child had. It turned a bright blue and plummeted to the floor. “ ** _And you tried to take that away from me._** ” He rose the bones, and in his mind, he could hear it, every single note, every single line he’d sang to her, and he could still feel the love that had been meant for her. That love that had been warped into what this MONSTER DESIRED FOR THEIR OWN SICK CURIOSITY!

Sans took great pleasure in brutally smashing their sou-

 

The kid walked up, their face full of rage and anger - and a bit of fear. “Heya. You look frustrated about something.” He grinned, gripping his fist tightly. “Guess I’m pretty good at my job, huh?” Sans laughed, tugging out the kid's soul as he had done previously. “Everyone was happy, kid. Everyone was finally _happy_.”

The kid managed to dodge the bones this time. Sans’ eye began to glow, shining a bright blue and summoning the blasters. In a flash of light, the anomaly screamed and their soul shattered. Sans hummed all the whi-

 

“That expression… That’s the expression of someone who’s died twice in a row. Suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied.” He shut his eyes. “Alright. How ‘bout we make it a third?”

They survived this time ‘round. They were panting, their eyes wild with confusion, fear. They were shaking and watching him. “Huh… Always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first…” He laughed, hearing the music from long ago once again. “Y’know, kid…” 

He shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Wise men say._

They looked more confused than ever.

_Only fools rush in._

He smirked, his grin ever-growing as he summoned his next strongest attack.

_But I… can’t… help…_

The kid lunged forward, crying out for him to stop doing whatever it was he was doing. Sans dodged quickly, his black, soulless eyes watching.

_Falling in LOVE. with. you._

_BLAST_. The soul shatt-

 

Sans grinned, looking back at the kid as the words echoed around the hall. “ _Falling in love…_ ” They looked rejuvenated. ‘Determined’. “L.O.V.E. Level of Violence. You’re at 19 levels at this point, aren’t you? Heh heh heh…” His eyes darkened. “You killed her.”

The battle began. 

_Wise men say._

More attacks, the kid barely hanged on. They took a health item at random and healed before lunging forward. Sans dodged, eye flashing as he did so.

_Only fools rush in._

Another swipe of the blade, and then more dodging on both sides. 

_But I can’t help, falling in-_

The soul shatt-

_\- LOVE with you~_

 

The kid was already panting, eyes wide. They’d made it maybe one more round of bones further.

Sans’ eyes narrowed. He grinned brightly - almost madly - and shrugged, laughing. And, just as always, he kept going. He kept singing the song he sang before, all that time ago.

_Shall I stay?_

[*FIGHT]

Sans dodged.

_Would it be a sin?~_

They felt their sins crawling on their back.

_If I can’t help, falling in LOVE with you._

Game ove-

 

-“How many times now, kid?”

The kid was panting, and the words of the ever repeating song continued to echo until they simply faded. Sans felt sweat drip down his skull. It’d been… awhile now. “How many times have we done this _song and dance_? How many times will you continue to fight?!”

The human looked worried for a minute, glancing at the knife in their hands. They looked… disgusted. Tired. They looked ready to… to quit. This didn’t look like the human he knew. The human he knew had killed them all. This one… This one looked like...

Sans shut his eyes. He hung his head. He’d killed this kid how many times now? They looked so scared, sometimes… _This isn’t what she would want_ , he thought to himself. “L-Listen… I know you didn’t answer me before, but… Somewhere in there, I can feel it… There’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.”

“Someone who, in another time… might’ve called me ‘Dad’?”

They took a startled step back, eyes wide with tears.

“C’mon, kiddo.” Sans opened his arms wide. “I saw your face when I started singing that song… Do you remember it? Do you remember me?” He shut his eyes. “F...Frisk, was it? I think that’s what your name was. My memory’s a bit foggy…” He laughed softly, tiredly. “Let’s forget all this, okay? Just lay down your weapon, and…” He opened his eyes again. “And then we’ll BOTH get to see her again. Eh?”

They looked at the knife, tears in their eyes.

They looked back at Sans.

 

And then the battle resumed.

Sans dodged quickly, staring at the knife with wide eyes. “... Heh. Welp, it was worth a shot. Guess you like doing things the hard way…” He shut his eyes. He was… already so tired. So… So, very tired.

He rose his bones, blinking the soul in and out of existence. The kid tried hard to dodge.

Their soul sha-

More bones. They shatter-

The soul broke apart quick-

[*FIGHT]

Another dodge. 

_BLAST!_

Shatt-

 

The kid was panting. Sans watched them, beginning to shake from exertion. Too much magic. He was using so much magic. “Why… Why won't you just stay dead?!” He rose more bones.

The soul shatter-  
It broke apar-  
The kid died AGAI-

“Why won’t you just quit, kid?!” More magic.

Game ove-  
Just a bad dre-  
Shatte-  
Brea-  
Shattere-  
Broke-

 

“I-I didn’t ASK FOR THIS, KID!” He took the soul in his grasp, throwing it with all his might at his row of bones.The kid tried hard to dodge. “I DIDN’T ASK TO BE THE LAST ONE LEFT!”

The kid died again.

 

“H-huff… D-didn’t… ask for this, Frisk.” The kid couldn’t stop crying. But they kept going. “J-Just cause you can, you think you have to… Y-You didn’t have to do this, Kid… Y-You didn’t have to break what we had u-up there…” His eye flashed blue and he sent the soul flying again.

They lasted longer, but they died again.

And then they came back.

 

Sans gripped the soul, slowly smashing them against the walls. He felt… so weak. Weaker than he ever had in his entire life. Weaker than all the times he watched Papyrus die. Weaker than all the times he’d been the last one left. Weaker than… weaker than 1 HP.

His HOPE was all gone.

“H-huff… Puff……..”

The kid looked up, bruised and bleeding. They sniffed. 

“... A-all… all right… T-time for my special attack.”

The kid tensed up, head down and arms shielding their body. Looking at them, Sans saw all those days spent. Trips to school. Morning breakfast. Father’s day with ridiculous, punny sweaters. He saw a child, scared and terrified of what they were doing, but doing it anyways. He saw he and his wife’s child, shaking.

 

_She would never approve of this._

_Neither do I._

 

“...” He fell to his knees. The human looked up, startled and scared. Sans laughed bitterly. “P-Pathetic… Pathetic, worthless, f’ing garbage… Can't even stop a single child…” He shook his head, looking up at the kid. They were standing now - waiting. The knife was at their side.

“H-heh… Y-You’ve been… pretty busy… You killed EVERYONE kid.” Sans looked down. He could still hear it all. Her laughter, her jokes, her vows… He could hear the song, still. Too many repetitions. Too many echos of a memory long lost. “Y-You killed the woman I loved… The brother I loved, the friends I loved… You took all the love I had for everyone, and you twisted it into your own perverse version of it…”

Sans began to laugh. He couldn't stop himself. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, staining his jacket as he did. “W-we had somethin’ going up there, on the surface. A family. A life. A-And you ripped that away from us. You took it all away for your petty curiosity…”

“And somehow… I-I still. can't. kill you.” He shook his head. “I can't do it again. I can't keep doing this! J-Just can't break t-that promise again. Not to her. Not to my w-wife.” He looked up at the kid. They looked… blank. Emotionless. “I'm not gonna kill you, Frisk… Not anymore...”

“But, one of these turns… You’re gonna kill me. You didn't make any promises. You just told yourself that I'm the last piece to your ‘bad ending’. That I'm somehow going to give you that last rush you need, that I’m that last itch you need to scratch… I’m the last obstacle. I'm the only one left now. You kill me, and it’ll all be over...”

Sans stood, head down, eyes… void.

“So I've decided…”

 

He spread his arms wide.

 

“... to make it easy for you.”

 

The kid looked confused. It was apparently a look they knew well, this run. Sans sighed, watching them. “There’s no point to this anymore, buddy. Even if I kill you, you’ll just come back again, as stubborn as ever. You haven't given up yet, so why would you ever give up?... Heh.” He shut his eyes, grinning. “Yeah. You won't give up. You’re not like me.”

Sans watched the kid in silence. They just… waited. He laughed softly. “Come on, kid. Don’t leave me hangin’ here. You’ve been trying to kill me this entire time. How many times did you reset? Well, this is your chance. One shot, that’s all it takes. One shot and this will finally be over.”

 

There was just... silence. 

 

Sans dropped his arms slowly to his sides. He looked around, eyes narrowing. “Is… Is this a _joke_ to you kid? Is this entire thing just a GAME for you? Seeing me kill you, again and again, do you just LIKE that?” He grinned shakily. “Y-You really are a freak, aren’t you, kid?” He tried to laugh a bit, but he just… stopped. “H...Heh. Look at me. Calling _you_ a freak.”

He hanged his head. “I’m the one giving up here. I’m the one hoping you kill me. I’m the one BEGGING you t’kill me, kid. Guess I’m the real freak here.” 

The kid took a step forward. Sans grinned, looking at them with tears in his eyes. “I… remember the day I married her, kid. Or, well… the first time I married her. By now, it’s probably been at least 10 times. 10 resets that you let me and her live our lives on the surface in peace. Maybe it’s more. Maybe it’s less. But I still remember the first time…”

He shut his eyes, remembering everything. “We were all so full of hope. The future was unknown, it was free. We could do… anything. In that moment, I made her a promise. I would do _anything_ for her, and be there for her, forever and always.” He laughed bitterly, crying. He couldn’t stop crying today, it seemed. “But then you reset. You changed everything, kid. You ripped me away from everything I loved, my family, my wife and child… and you forced us all back here, with all the trials we have to face underground…”

“Truth be told, I… I-I don’t wanna die, kid!” He gulped as his voice cracked. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen after I… well. After you kill me. But at this point… I don’t care anymore! I’m just… I’m so tired, Frisk. I’m tired of killing you. I’m tired of fighting. I can’t take this any longer.” He shook his head, opening his eyes again. “I just… want to see my wife. I just want to see _my_ Frisk. Please, kiddo. This has gone on long enough.” 

He shut his eyes once more and sighed. “You’ve got the power. So just do it already.” 

Silence.

…

….

He heard the kid shift. He didn’t bother to brace himself. He wanted to feel this. He heard the blade whiz through the air.

 

He wasn’t ready for it, of course.

 

“G-Ga-” His eyes shot open as his breath left him and he stumbled back. He lost his footing and fell, gasping. He was grabbed as he fell and lifted back up. The kid had caught him. The world seemed to lose all sound for an instant, then everything was a thousand times louder.

He coughed, tasting ketchup on his teeth. His arm gripped his chest where the knife had cut into the bone. He was dripping - kid must’ve hit the bottle he kept for emergencies. He looked down at himself. What a mess. “H-ha...ha… F-Forgot that w-was t-there….”

He looked at the kid. They watched him. Slowly, the knife slipped from their hands and fell with a clatter to the floor. He took deep, slow breaths. “S-so… Guess that’s i-it, huh?” 

Slowly, he sank to his knees. His body felt weak. He had dreamt of this moment so many times. It was… different… experiencing it. He took a shuddering breath. “T...Thank you, kid. Do what you want n-now. I don’t care anymore.” 

Sans shut his eyes, bowing his head. He had expected to feel sick with himself because of this choice, but… he didn’t feel anything. He felt numb. Tired. He looked at the ketchup staining his hand. It looked almost like all the blood the human left behind when they died. “J-Just don’t say I didn’t warn you about what’s coming… I-I hope you reset, kid…” He coughed, ketchup staining his mouth. His eyes went black as the world started to slip away. “Never t-thought I’d say that…”

The human reached out, hugging him tightly. They were sobbing. Sans didn’t move his arms at all and just let them cry. The world was shaking. Darkness tugged at his vision. The chirping of birds echoed loudly in his skull. Everything was so blurry suddenly.

 

He heard a soft voice in his ear.

“H-Her name… was Toriel.”

 

His eyes widened.

“... H-Heh…”

 

Sans looked up slightly towards the window. The light looked so beautiful. Like a sunset. Like that… that last…

There was a beautiful figure in the light. She was smiling, clothed in white - or maybe gold. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with love - real love. Sans felt his body weaken. The human was gone, he thought. His body was fading. The corridor vanished. All that was left was her. Her and him.

“H-heh… Til death do us part… R-Right… Tori?”

He shut his eyes.

 

.  
.  
.

 

He opened his eyes, gasping as he sat up and felt himself slip away, the covers around his chest falling to the bed. “W-w-” The word cut off as he took a breath, the light from his eye fading quickly. What had….

“Sans?”

He jumped at her voice. He glanced to his right. “T...Tori?”

She sat up next to him, her nightdress shifting as she moved. She looked concerned. “Are you alright, dear?” She gently put her hand on his, her other hand going to his cheek. “You look like that was a bad dream.”

Sans took a second to take her in. That beautiful smile. Those gorgeous eyes. ‘Dear’... A smile broke out across his face. “Heh. Just a nightmare. Glad I got to wake up to a dream like you.”

Toriel blushed, giggling and letting her hand drop. “Sans!”

“What?” He laughed, grinning and kissing her softly. She kissed back with a roll of her eyes. “Heheh. Sorry if I woke you up, Tor.”

“Don’t worry, Sans. It’s nearly time for me to make breakfast either way. School will start soon, and I cannot let Frisk go without eating their breakfast.” She giggled. “Why don’t you get dressed? I’ll start making the eggs.”

“Sounds egg-celent.” 

Toriel laughed, standing on putting on her slippers. “Sans, it’s almost too early for puns. You ought to hurry up. Why don’t you just get dressed and… ketchup to me?” She laughed as she walked out to the kitchen.

Sans watched her go, a soft blush on his cheeks. He chuckled before the smile on his face began to drop. He pulled open the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a small journal. He slipped to the page titled ‘Genocide’.

He added another tally mark. “Hmm…” He sighed. “That’s the sixth time.” He rubbed his head, a shaky smile on his face. How many of these was he missing? How many could he just not remember?...

He glanced at the door to make sure Tori wasn’t watching before flipping to another page. He smiled and made a tally there too. “Huh… 15… I guess it was more than 10.” He smiled very softly. The memories of this run were all starting to grow straight in his head. He, Tori and Frisk lived together. They were all happy.

He shut the book. “Until next time, then.” He slipped it into the drawer and walked out to the kitchen to have breakfast with his wife. 

 

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The entire time I wrote this, I listened to Begin Again, by Purity Ring, and Can't Help Falling In Love. I also listened to Gaster's Theme a lot, namely around the part where Sans has his mild panic attack in the woods.


End file.
